This invention relates to an amusement or educational apparatus based on the laws of probability. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus suitable for use as a game or as a means for demonstrating the laws of probability.
There is a continuing demand for novel apparatuses for randomly assigning points or other values to players engaged in a game or for demonstrating the laws of probability.
It is an object of the invention to provide such an apparatus which is highly novel, reasonable in cost and highly appealing.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.